deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
01011000
'''SM06: 01011000' is a side mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is available for Adam Jensen to complete during his second visit to Prague. Completing this mission unlocks an achievement/trophy of the same name. It originally starts as a point of interest (The Glitch) until Adam accepts the mission in the pawn shop. Walkthrough The mission is available to start as soon as you get back from Golem City. As Adam leaves the puppet shop, you'll notice a hologram street sign across the road near some police guards. When you approach it, it starts to glitch. If Adam presses the interaction button on the affected sign, you'll see images of Panchaea and someone named Helle asks you to go to a pawn shop in the south part of Prague. The shop's door is remotely unlocked and downstairs in the basement are several computers. Use the messaging function on any of them to talk to Helle, who only tells you they have a mutual enemy. Then she asks you to pick up a package that has something to do with "old memories" and gives a passcode to use. Once you arrive at the location, you'll find 3 professional looking mercenaries looking for the data disk. Helle helps Adam by providing power to the lock, making the room accessible. Retrieve the disk, which is in a dated format, akin to a floppy disk. Helle then says to go to the Future-Past Antiky shop, where Adam can find a reader for the disk. When you get there, you’re greeted by a very talkative store clerk who, if you got the pocket secretary off the mercenaries, reveals his name to be Walker. You have several different options here with CASIE or if you got the pocket secretary off one of the previous mercenaries. * If you got the pocket secretary, you can confront Walker until he draws a gun on Adam and asks you to guess who he is. You can then select the "you're in danger" and it'll get him to turn on his employer and give you the reader. You can then choose to either both walk away or fight him. Either way, he won't show up again. * If you confront Walker about the name and keep pushing, he'll draw his gun and fight you (unless you use the previous option). You can also back out of the name and go to another topic. * If you ask about the price and don't have the CASIE augment, or selected negotiate when it popped up, will cause Walker to unlock the basement to let you in. You can then take him out discreetly or head down for a fight. If you select "refuse" instead, he'll fight you in the store unless you use the pocket secretary to get him to back down. * If you ask about the other customer, not having the CASIE or choosing to warn Walker, he will unlock the basement. Choosing to suspect him will lead to a fight (again, if you have the pocket secretary, you can get around the fight altogether). In the basement, if you did not deal with Walker, he will confront you in the armed basement (if you took him out beforehand, nothing will be armed). This will happen even if you did not talk to him, to which he will complain that he spent a lot of time working on his clerk persona. Without the CASIE, or choosing to intimidate him, will cause Walker to set off the EMP mines and start the bomb countdown before he heads back upstairs. You have 45 seconds to disarm the bomb. To do so, get to the clock over the body and activate it to reveal a button that will unlock the nearby door. Go in and select disarm on the wall panel inside. You can also simply follow Walker back up the stairs and take him out and let the bomb go off, killing the person downstairs. (Unsure if this affects the Pacifist achievement or not). If you choose belittle, Walker will disable the bomb and EMP mines to allow for a fair fight. Whichever path you choose, once Walker has been dealt with, go into the small back room of the basement to find the reader on the desk. Helle will then ask you to head back to Adam's apartment. Head there and use the reader to find out who Helle really is. As you're talking, Eliza will suddenly stop, realizing the mercenaries that were after her are back. Their numbers depend on your past choices: * If you killed the mercenaries but let Walker go using the pocket secretary, or killed everyone, only one mercenary shows up. * If you used the pocket secretary or killed Walker, but didn't kill the mercenaries, 4 mercenaries appear. * If you didn't kill any of them (either by leaving them alone or knocked them unconscious) 3 mercenaries and Walker appear. You can take them all out, stealthily or straight on, but keep in mind that Tars' bodyguards will attack you if you're trying to do it stealthily and they see you attack one of the mercenaries. Same goes for the police that are across from Tars. Alternatively, you can escape through the bathroom window, avoiding the mercenaries completely. Once they're taken care of, Eliza will contact you again and the mission will finish. Notes * After completing the quest Jensen has the option of telling K about it, nothing appears to come of this however. This evidence can also be given to K along with the other two evidences as part of the Side Mission 5: Samizdat if you had yet to complete it. * Also if Jensen completes the quest, his apartment will be trashed after he returns from G.A.R.M.. A pocket secretary from Picus can also be found in kitchen heavily implying it was the hired Picus mercenaries trashing his property, either to look for any sensitive information Jensen maybe having on them, or just avenging the loss of control over Helle/Eliza. ** This may be up to what you did earlier with the mercenaries, as some have reported no trashed apartment or pocket secretary when they get back from G.A.R.M. * If Jensen tells Eliza to fight back against her former masters, or to make her own decision out of sentience, she will contact him during the lockdown and create a diversion for him to safely reach the Dvali territory. * Future-Past Antiky can be visited well before the quest is actually made available. The basement can be broken into and looted, but the store room will be locked again if cracked. The old clock concealing the switch can be moved at that point and will stay open when Jensen returns for the quest. Trivia * 01011000 is the binary representation of the number 88, which is the ASCII code for the capital letter "X". ru:01011000 Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided side missions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided achievements